Clarence
Bestowed with the responsibility of collecting the souls of the dead, Clarence was an Angel of Death, possibly sent from the future, to claim the soul of Piper Halliwell's son Christopher Halliwell. Quick Facts Species: Angel of Death Gender: Male Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Notable Powers: Soul Absorption, Teleportation Appearance at P3 For an unknown amount of time, Clarence posed as a mortal man working as a janitor at Piper's club, P3. : While Christopher was at P3 trying to figure out a what could be done so that he could be conceived in the future, Clarence walked into the room and asked Christopher what he was still doing at the club so late. In the guise of a janitor, Clarence tidied up the room and discussed wih Christopher how no one really has time to enjoy the day anymore. When Christopher told him that it doesn't get any better in the future, Clarence told him that he didn't care about the future, he was too old to worry about it and he told Christopher that he was too young to worry about the future. : When Christopher told Clarence that he was obsessed with the future, he asked if he was alright, expressing concern for the young man and he told Christopher that he needed to get out the hole he was in, and get some sun, to live a little. Revealing His Identity at Halliwell Manor :Christopher: "You're an Angel of Death." :Clarence: "Your's is a unique situation Chris, one which requires special handling." At Halliwell Manor, Christopher began to disappear and turn non-corporeal allowing him to walk through the walls and when he was about to walk through the conservatory, suddenly Clarence appeared and told him that it was almost time. He saw Clarence standing there and was surprised to see the man in the Manor. Not knowing he he was, Christopher tried to hide beyond the wall, but Clarence then said it was okay, he's come for him and that there was nothing to be afraid of because he knew about him already. : Christopher asked who he was and Clarence responded that he was someone sent to make the situation easier for him. Christopher didn't know what he was talking about but then he realized Clarence was an Angel of Death. The Angel told him that it was a unique situation, requiring special handling. : Clarence explained that he appeared to him earlier at P3 so he could get to know him, to trust him and then he put out his hand, telling Christopher there was nothing to be afraid of and if he prolonged it, they'd only make it more difficult for him. Christopher then ran up the stairs telling Clarence to forget it because he still had time, he wasn't going with him. Christopher Vanishes After Christopher went to the Attic where Paige and Phoebe were, they cast a spell, allowing Christopher to arrive on the Astral Plane where Piper and Leo were trapped, offering a way of communication between Piper and her sisters. Leo told Christopher that a portal was probably created for the Darklighter to pass through. : A duo of Darklighters then appeared wanting to attack Paige and Phoebe, and in the Astral Plane, Leo was hit by a Darklighter's arrow as well. Paige and Phoebe managed to vanquish the Darklighters, but Christopher disappeared, telling the sisters to take care. But in the Astral plane, after fleeing from the Manor, Piper and Leo made love, conceiving Christopher. Phoebe and Paige then brought Piper, Leo and the Darklighter into the physical plane where the Darklighter was vanquished, Christopher reappeared and Leo was healed by Gideon. Christopher is Removed From Clarence's List When Christopher became corporeal after being conceived, Clarence appeared in P3 and wished the young man good luck but Christopher asked the Angel why he told him all those things about living life for the day and enjoying his day if he was coming for him all along. Clarence revealed it was just in case he wasn't living with the young man. He told Christopher that he has been given a second chance, and he shouldn't waste it. Clarence then vanished as he walked away. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Cosmic Beings Category: Season 6